Borderlands: Alex's Journey
by DragonMaster77
Summary: A 7th Vault Hunter joins the other six in there journey to take down Handsome Jack and stop him from reawakening The Warrior. The plot of the 2nd game seen through the eyes of my character. May contain some May0 not decided yet.
1. Prologue: The 7th Vault Hunter

Welcome to my first Borderlands story. Where we follow the adventure of Borderlands 2 through the eyes of my character. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own my character and what Eden-7 is like on the planet surface.

* * *

**Prologue: The 7****th**** Vault Hunter**

Handsome Jack was sitting in his office on the Hyperion Moonbase looking over some paperwork requests for parts needed for one of the operations on Pandora. Most were granted but some asking for time off were denied unless they wanted to be strangled.

He was waiting on Angel to contact him on this new potential Vault Hunter she has found, he didn't feel like he truly needed another one as he already had six Vault Hunters he picked out but never could have too many.

Soon Angel appears on his computer screen and he puts the paperwork down and asked "Alright Angel, who's this Vault Hunter candidate you found?"

"His name is Alex from Eden-7 and…" Angel began but Jack cut her off.

"Wait, wait Eden-7? This guy is one of our own. I know for a fact Eden-7 is one of the main Hyperion factory planets and there are no bandits or masked assassins or sixteen year old girls who cut there arm off to have a way to summon there pet robot oh and no sirens from what I know." Jack said

"Play Alex file 1" Angel said and the video appears on a holo screen for Jack to see

* * *

**[File Playing]**

In the video it showed a small five year boy walking the street with his mother.

"_Wait? This is him? He's like what five years old and he is going to be a Vault Hunter?_" _Jack said confused as he watches the video play_

"_This video was from fifteen years ago._" _Angel explained _"_Reason I'm playing this will be shown_"

Suddenly a Stalker was running through the streets and people ran in panic, the small boy was separated from his parents and tripped. He was lying on the street when the Stalker appears in front of him.

The boy screams and raises his hand and a glow emitted from it. Suddenly the Stalker was calm and sniffs the hand. The boy looks at it confused. The Stalker then licks the hand making the kid laugh as it ticked.

The onlookers as well as the boy's parents and police chasing the creature looked on amazed and confused.

**[File End]**

* * *

Jack looked confused as the file finishes. He looks at Angel and then asked "What the hell was that Angel?! That kid should have been Stalker chow!"

"It has been revealed that Alex processes powers used by the people of Eden in ancient times" Angel explained

"Oh you mean those people my granny used to read to me before bed? Come on your pulling my leg aren't you Angel? There a children's fairy tale" Jack said grinning, his reply came with files on his holo screen with tests that were done on Alex proving he did in fact have these powers. The grin wiped from his face Jack said "Or…maybe not….So what do we know from these tests? Jack asked as he looked through the files.

"From what we learned Alex may be the last of these kind given the fact he's the only one to show up after thousands of years and he may just have inherited the power from his ancestors." Angel said

"Yeah that will put him on the same terms as sirens not in the power but in rarity I guess but we may want to keep an eye out for anymore of these nature guys…just in case." Jack said "What else?"

"As I'm sure you know the Nature people can control creatures that match their spirit essence, Alex's is green so he can tame creatures with green spirit essence." Angel said

"Interesting…Wait how were we able to do all these tests on a simple citizen?" Jack asked noticing that he wasn't halfway through all the files.

"Alex is the son of one of the sales mangers on Eden-7 so it was easy to be allowed to do all the tests our scientist wanted to do to be sure he was what he is" Angel replied

"Must have not be convinced so easily as they did some of these test five times and got the same results." Jack said interested in this kid. He then said "Okay Angel, you got my interest but what makes you believe he's a Vault Hunter?"

"I have some video files one was yesterday and the other is today" Angel said to him

"Play them" Jack said serious look on his face.

* * *

Short chapter I know but this is my first attempt on a story like this and I just want to pace myself. I promise next chapter will be longer.

Please Review, suggest and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 1: Alex's Life

Here is the next chapter where we find out what Alex's life is like or at least before he leaves his home for Pandora.

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alex's life**

**[Playing Files]**

The file played and it showed the boy now 20 years old. He was in the R&D Department of a Hyperion factory and firing two pistols at some target dummies scoring a hit each time.

Soon a scientist came in and cleared his throat and the boy flinched and looked to him. The boy rubs the back of his head and said "Oh hey Ryan…I thought your lunch break lasted longer."

The scientist named Ryan shakes his head smiling and said "and I thought I told you not to take those guns out of their case Alex"

Alex laughs and said "Yeah sorry it's only the ninth time I've took them out."

"Tenth of this month" Ryan corrected as he takes the guns and puts them back in the case "Why do keep taking these out?"

"I just like them guns, they don't reload therefore they are a perfect weapon, just a shame after these two prototypes the project was abandoned" Alex said with a smile as he watch Ryan lock the case

"Indeed but the board deemed it too expensive to make" Ryan said

"_Tell me about these guns Angel" Jack asked curious_

"_The project was titled Eternal the actual names of the completed prototypes were, given by the project leaders who made them, Flame and Freeze. The process was the weapons never needed reload as they shoot small crystal bullets which were made by converted light from either Sunlight or moonlight." Angel explained to Jack_

"_Uh-huh and why did we abandon the project…besides the fact the name of the prototypes were not that good and had nothing to do with the whole fact of the guns." Jack asked_

"_For a minor the guns needed to have good condition to them but the major was it cost a lot of money to make the two prototypes. If we mass produced them we would be bankrupt before we could begin selling them." Angel replied_

"_I see you point but still a weapon like those would defiantly beat our competition like that muscle head Mister Torgue can't stand his yelling" Jack said nodding "Anyway continue"_

"Anyway isn't this year you get to start gun lessons?" Ryan asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah my parents even got me a gun for the lessons but I don't see why I need to, I mean you guys here in R&D already trained me to use a gun" Alex explained

"True but we only granted you allowance to use one here in the factory, in order to use it on places you'll be sent as a trooper you need a pass on gun training from an official trainer." Ryan told him "That means taking the classes and learning things you already know"

"I guess but I think I'll be asleep for most of the class" Alex said with a laugh

Ryan laughs and nods "I guess. You better be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow I bet"

"You know it. See you soon Ryan" Alex said and begins heading out.

* * *

A while later, Alex was walking home when he passes a group of five boys and they spot him and the leader calls out "Hey freak!"

Alex stops and sighs, these kids were a year older them him and they always picked on him and also had parents who worked in the factory so he saw them a lot except for his own home. He turns to them and said "Hey Nortan, what do you want this time?"

"Just wondering if you spent time rolling in the mud with the Skags in the wildlife research like always" Nortan said as his lackeys laugh at his unfunny joke.

Alex looks down clenching his fist and said "You better stop making fun of me or I'll…"

"Or what? We all know your too much of a wuss to fight back" Nortan said interrupting and shoves him.

Alex falls on his back and stands. Nortan and his lackeys all laugh and walk off. Alex tears up and continues to his home.

"_Geez what brats? No one should be bullied like that." Jack said but then added "You going pick on someone don't come up with better jokes to use"_

"_and here I thought you actually sympathised with him" Angel said_

"_You mean I wasn't? No one should be picked on by a lame bully" Jack explained_

* * *

We were soon at Alex's home. He had explained the situation to his mother who comforted him till he was happy again. The rest of the day went normal, his father came home and Alex relaxing and listening to the latest ECHO cast.

It was soon dinner time and the family were at the table. Alex's mother got her food from a servant loader and sits down and began to eat. She then asked "So Alex, you excited for the new year of studies at the Hyperion school for the military?"

"I guess but…I was wondering…" Alex began

"What's the matter son? It's okay if you don't want to be a soldier I can still get you a job at the Sales department." His dad said

"No it's not that" Alex said

"Then what is it? I thought you wanted to join the military in order to see the other planets." His mother asked

"I do but I was thinking, if instead of taking another year at the school, if I could maybe go and do some good for the universe" Alex said

"What do you mean?" his father asked and sips his drink

"Well I hear Hyperion CEO Handsome Jack is on Pandora and is looking for Vault Hunters to find a vault so maybe I could go and give a hand as one" Alex explained

As soon as those words came out Alex's father spat out his drink and coughed. When he was done he said "No! Not at all!"

"But dad I could be a big help in finding the vault" Alex said

"Dear if it what he wants…" His mother started but was interrupted

"I can't allow this it's too dangerous" the father said

"Why?" Alex asked

"Well…it's on Pandora you know bandit and savages live on that planet not to mention there's a war going on" his father explained hiding something. He then added "Not to mention lots of hazardous creatures and not all I bet have a green spirit essence so you can tame them."

"But dad…!" Alex started

"No Alex, I'm sorry but if you want to go to Pandora maybe wait till after you graduate from school and get stationed there" His father said in a tone to say the conversation was done.

"Whatever" Alex said and stands. He takes his food and heads upstairs to his room upset.

"Did you have to be hard on him?" His mother said "He's twenty; you can't control everything in his life"

"I know but trust me, being a vault hunter on Pandora is not safe" his father explained he then looks down a bit scared. His wife seeing it places his hand on his arm and the two look and smile at each other.

Little did either know Alex was watching from the stairs and leaves with a look of concern wanting to know what his dad meant by that.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Alex made his way to the factory and uses the key card he was granted to enter. He made his way inside saying hi to people he passes.

He enters the Animal Habitat section of the Animal Reasearch department. He always comes to help feed the creatures inside or at least the ones that he can control, It made him happy

But today was different. Inside were five other figures Alex reorganized. They all turn and grin at Alex. Confused Alex asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh no reason just came to check this place out" Nortan said smirking. Something was lying behind the five bullies.

"Why the sudden…" Alex began and then sees the lying thing and reorganised it as one of the Skags this area cares for. "What are you doing to that Skag?!"

"Oh we did nothing you did" Nortan said and chucks something to Alex, he caught it and saw it was a gun and looks to see Nortan wearing gloves and the bullies move to show the dead Skag.

"Are you nuts?! This place has cameras they'll see you were the ones to shoot it!" Alex said

"Maybe so but I think my dad will overlook that just to have an excuse to be rid of you" Nortan said and approaches Alex

"_What the heck does he mean by that? Who's this kid's father?" Jack asked confused "I mean come on who is going to overlook hard evidence like that?"_

"_Nortan is the son of Mr. Ziles who is the current CEO of Eden-7 Hyperion factory" Angel replied saying._

"_I see" Jack said in thought._

"Your not getting away with this Nortan, I will…" Alex began before being shoved onto his behind by the bully

"You'll what? Shoot me! I like to see you try! Nortan said and turns and laughs with his cronies.

Something in Alex snaps. He stands up and raises the gun and points it at Nortan.

One of the cronies notices and jumps "Geez! Nortan didn't mean for you to try!" The others notice and all flinch slightly intimidated Alex would take the offer

Nortan looks but it not scared and said "Please you four are pansys, there it no way in hell the wuss would have the nerve to…"

Before Nortan could finish a gunshot is heard and Nortan cluches his chest and falls backwards, the four lackeys scream scared and look from there former leader to see Alex with an angry look and red and green glow on his eyes. He aims the gun at them

"Hey man….we were only kidding around" One said scared out of his skin

"Yeah your not a freak or a wuss…we just followed Nortan's lead" Another said shaking

"Just let us go, we'll tell security we killed the skag and Nortan was assaulting you" The third said trying to see it he could reach the exit if he ran.

"Please don't kill us!" The final member begging.

Alex remained silent and said "Scum like you…have no place in this world" With that he opens fire and the four tried to run but they never made it to the exit and there screams went silent.

Alex then clutches his head and his eyes back to normal sees the bodies of his former classmates on the floor dead. He then looks to see some scientists nearby who saw everything. He shakes and drops the gun and runs out of the area and then out of the factory. Where was he going? The only safe place he knew, home.

**[File end]**

* * *

Jack looks stunned and then asked "Angel, what the heck just happened? One minute the kid is a nice normal kid who get's picked on and then bang he's some super un emotional soldier?! Explain."

"From what I gather on the people Alex gets he's powers from it seems there powers causes a number of side effects or as they called tests, side effects is more used for when there sick." Angel began and continued "One test is the two sides, one is who you normally are for Alex kind and caring, the other is a 180 but is still good so…"

"So he's more of a bad person but still good like those no good cop who don't play by the rules like on those ECHO shows" Jack said

"Exactly and the purpose of the test was to achieve control on your bad side of you" Angel said

"Well he may be able to with my help, I want him brought to be so I can use him as a soldier to take down Roland and his Crimson Raiders" Jack said grinning

"That may be hard to do then you think Jack" Angel said and notices the confused look "See…the Ziles order Alex's father to kill Alex. In fact right now he is in a meeting with the father to find out what happened"

Jack growls and said "Get me in that meeting and give me the master remote" He is handed a remote that grants him control to any security machine from anywhere.

The screen comes on and Mr. Ziles turns to see Jack was there and stands in attention, Alex's father in the office also stands in attention. Ziles then said "Handsome Jack, it's honour to grace your presence"

"Oh don't mind me just wanted to know about this hit on a kid" Jack said acting friendly.

"Well you see that 'kid' killed five of the students of the school here in this factory, one was my son. So I order the boys father to kill him. He admitted he has."

"Yes and about that I…" Jack began but is interrupted

"If I'm covering the tracks of this incident, I knew you'd ask and yes." Mr. Ziles checks his watch "In fact the mother is being killed right now." He checks the computer and the sound of a woman screaming is heard

"Wait you said nothing about killing me or my wife!" Alex's father and attempts to grab Mr. Ziles but Ziles moves.

"All that leaves is the father" Ziles said and presses a button and turrets pop out and open fire at Alex's father and killing him. Mr. Ziles sorts his tie of his suit and said "As you see all is sorted.

"Yes everything except one thing…" Jack began seeing the confused look he said "Why did you give the order without my or my legal team's consent?"

"W-What do you mean sir?" Mr. Ziles askes nervous

"I know about Alex and his powers, do you think maybe I wanted to use him?" Jack said showing his anger.

"B-b-but…he killed my son" Mr. Ziles said now very scared

"I don't care if he kicked you puppy into you gentleman's area! You do not go over my head on stuff like this when he can be of use to Hyperion! Since I'm not there to strangle you I'll settle for the next best thing!" Jack said not very angry and activates the remote which took control of Zile's security turrets and points them at Ziles

"No…sir…please I beg of you!" ZIles said before the turrets fire blasting him into bits

Jack sighs in relief and said "Cut the feed Angel and make an announcement the vice-CEO is now CEO."

"Right away Jack, should I cross Alex off the list?" Angel said

"No, make bounty posters for him" Jack said smiling again.

"Really?" Angel said confused

"Come on Angel, an IQ like yours should know his parents were lying about killing him, they care too much" Jack said "So he's likely off to another planet and I can guess which one"

"Pandora…" Angel said after some thought

"Indeed and even if he doesn't join us we can still experiment on him to give overs his powers. Be sure to put I want him alive on the poster" Jack said standing up

"Very well Jack I will do that" Angel said

"Good now I'm off to rig a train" Jack said and goes to leave his office.

* * *

Wow a lot of death but then again I had to fill all this in this chapter. Next chapter we will find out what became of Alex as we finally leave Handsome Jack's office.

Please read, review and suggest. No flames please


	3. Chapter 2: Running Away From Home

Here is the next chapter set a while before Alex's parents were killed. Sorry for the delay but it's here now.

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, his mother, Ryan and Flame and Freeze nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Running Away From Home**

**[Several Hours earlier]**

Alex was running through the streets after he left the factory seeing the bodies of his bully classmates. She turns a corner to an alley that acted as a shortcut for his way home.

He stops and looks at his hand that held the gun 'W-What happened? Why can't I recall myself shooting them?' He thought he closes his eyes and tries to think. He sees the bullies picking on him and the next the five on the floor dead with the scientists looking at him in shock.

He didn't have time to think further on this as he hears the sound of the police sirens obviously looking for him he rushes down the alley.

Up ahead he sees his home. He quickly opens the door and closes it when he entered panting as he ran home in a quick speed.

"Alex? Is that you?" His mother called from the kitchen sounding worried.

"Yeah…i-it's me mum" Alex said through his sobs

His mother enters and hugs him before asking "I heard on the news what happened at the factory. Please tell me it isn't true and you shot Nortan and his friends in cold blood."

"I wish I could mum but…I did but I don't remember pulling the trigger one minute there teasing me the next there on the floor dead."

"How can that be possible?" His mother asked confused

Before they could ponder this further there was a knock on the door. They looked at it scared believing it the police but a familiar voice is heard saying "Guys it's okay, it's me"

"Ryan" Alex said in relief and opens the door to let his friend in luckily Ryan was by himself.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Alex's mother asked

"Well for one to deliver a warning" Ryan said and turns to Alex "Mr. Ziles told your dad to kill you"  
"What?!" Both Alex and his mother said shocked

"Don't worry he has a backup plan so he won't have too, he's asked me to make sure Alex gets safely off planet" Ryan said

"So I have to go on the run?" Alex said looking down

"Yes but you shouldn't be chased if all goes to plan." Ryan said placing his hand on Alex's shoulder

"What's the other thing or is helping me escape it?" Alex asked wanting to change the subject a bit

"Depends do you remember shooting them bullies?" Ryan asked

"No he doesn't, he told me he can't remember the moments between being teased to them dead" Alex's mother said

"I thought so" Ryan said and gets out a file "Alex, remember Dr. Cole?"

"Yeah he was the one who did all those tests on me" Alex said nodding

"Yeah well he did more research on your people pulling facts from both the stories and actual artefacts found about them. He managed to find several things like strange side effects when you're sick, but the most important is these things called tests." Ryan said opening it and finding the right piece of information in it.

"Tests?" Alex asked

"Yeah this one is known as 'Dark Soul Test' What is was is you have to learn to control a semi-evil you so you can use his skills outside of letting is process you" Ryan explained reading it

"Semi-evil? What do you mean by that?" Alex's mother asked

"Think of it like a bad cop in a police interrogation he doesn't live up to the good morals Alex was raised by but his actions are still for good reasons." explained Ryan. "Anyway we shouldn't waste any more time the cops will eventually try to find you here." He hands Alex the file "So you can learn more about you, pack it with any over items you need. Oh and take these and put them on" He hands him some new clothes.

Alex nods and goes up to his room, he gets a bag and packs extra clothes, hygiene essentials and a picture of him, his parents, Ryan and the Stakler that made him aware of his powers. He then puts on the new clothes Ryan gave him. They were Black pants, a camo shirt green cloak and cowboy hat and a cybernetic eye patch over his left eye (this is the one that stays green) and black gloves.

Looking at himself in the mirror Alex saw someone else not himself suddenly the reflection moved by itself the uncovered eye turned red and the reflection smirked before saying "I think we look perfect"

"Ah!" Alex jumped scared and said "Who are you?!"

"It should be obvious I'm you but not a hundred percent" The reflection said crossing his arms and rolling his eye.

"You're the bad me, the one who killed Norton and his friends! You ruined my life I have to go on the run now!" Alex said angry at his reflection

"It was no big loss and beside did I really ruin it. You can now go anywhere in the galaxy so long as it's not here. Heck we can go to Pandora and help Handsome Jack find this vault" The Reflection explains shrugging

Alex's eyes widen for some reason his bad self had a point. "Alright your mistake may have had a good outcome but remember I'm in control not you"

"We'll see still a long way to go" The Reflection said not caring

"I guess we should be on our way Zlex" Alex said picking up the bag

"Zlex?" The Reflection asked showing a confused look rather than the smirk look he had throughout the conversation

"What I'm calling you, since you're the opposite I decided to give you my name but the first letter being the last letter in the alphabet.

"It'll do I guess" Zlex said before the reflection turns back to normal

"I hope that doesn't happen too often" Alex said shrugging before heading downstairs. Where Ryan was waiting for him

His mother came to him and hands him a tin "I've prepared some of my cookies for you to snack on your journey."

Alex smiles and takes the tin and puts it in the bag "Thanks mum"

"Take care Alex and know that me and your father love you" His mother said tearing up. She then hugs him

Alex tearing up as well returns the hug and said "I love you both too." He then lets go and goes to Ryan. "Let's go Ryan before the cops get here.

Ryan nods and heads out the door followed by Alex who gives one last wave to his mother before closing the door not knowing it'll be the last time he'll see her.

Ryan was driving the vehicle with Alex in the passenger seat. He was heading for the spaceport, they couldn't risk Alex getting on as a passenger so he'd have to sneak on board one of the cargo freighters after getting his ticket.

"So…Any ideas where you go?" Ryan asked

"Pandora" Alex said and sees a surprised look on Ryan's face "I want to go and be a Vault Hunter for Jack, my powers can tame any beast or Psycho with green spirit essence which can be useful"

"Well going unarmed to one of the most dangerous planets in the universe is suicide, open the glove box I have one last gift for you"

Alex opens the glove box and inside where two pistols but not any pistols it was Flame and Freeze "Oh my god" He smiles taking them out and looks at Ryan "I thought they were never to be taken out of the case Ryan?" he said with a sly smile

"Well they were going to be destroyed some point this year so when your dad told me to help you get off this planet I thought why not give them to someone who'll treat them right" Ryan said with a smile

"I'll take good care of them" Alex said nodding and attaches the holstered guns to his belt.

* * *

**[Eden-7 Spaceport]**

Alex remains hidden round the corner of the main entrance to the landing zone waiting for Ryan to return with his ticket. Ryan then arrive and hands him the ticket "Here's the ticket I've scouted all the cargo ships and passenger vessels, there is one cargo freighter heading to Pandora, the one from Eden-5."

"Thanks Ryan but…what will happen if they find out I wasn't killed?" Alex asked concern

"Most likely I'll get arrested and if that happens I won't face the death penalty but luckily Ziles won't find out." Ryan said confident. "You best get going Alex, don't want to miss your flight"

Alex nods and picks up his bag he then asked "Will I ever see you again Ryan?"

"Maybe, depends if you feel brave enough to come back or if I myself decide to take a trip to Pandora" Ryan said smiling

"If you do look me up who knows I just might make a name for myself" Alex said and shakes his friends hand and heads into hanger bay.

He sneaks through avoiding the security. He then finds the ship heading for Pandora. He reorganised the model and it should have an escape hatch underneath in case of an upside down crash landing. He gets under it and finds it.

He pushes it open and climbs inside before resealing the hatch and sits and sighs in relief but his peace was interrupted from a female voice saying "Hey what are you doing sneaking on board?!"

Alex jumps and looks to sees a 18 year old red haired girl with a robotic arm.

* * *

Gee I wonder who this character is those who read and know yes her official age is 18 that's not me guessing it was mentioned what her age is.

Also Zlex is a new name for the bad side before it was going to be Bad Alex but I found Zlex sounded better. One final thing I need a name on what to call the people Alex gets his powers from I was thinking Naturick but if you guys have anything better I'd love to hear them.

Please Read, Review, Sugget and No Flames.


End file.
